1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a device failure predictor for predicting a failure of a device, and to an image forming apparatus incorporating the device failure predictor.
2. Background Art
Various types of electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are known, including copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction machines having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile, plotter, and other capabilities.
Such image forming apparatuses usually form an image on a recording medium according to image data. Specifically, in such image forming apparatuses, for example, a charger uniformly charges a surface of a photoconductor serving as an image carrier. An optical writer irradiates the surface of the photoconductor thus charged with a light beam to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor according to the image data. A development device supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image thus formed to render the electrostatic latent image visible as a toner image. The toner image is then transferred onto a recording medium directly, or indirectly via an intermediate transfer belt. Finally, a fixing device applies heat and pressure to the recording medium carrying the toner image to fix the toner image onto the recording medium. Thus, the image is formed on the recording medium.
Usually, failures and/or lifetimes of such image forming apparatuses are predicted using internal data thereof to efficiently keep the image forming apparatuses in proper condition.